Danganronpa home
by Ace Alucard Lwolf
Summary: yepay
1. Bad Luck

This well have bad grammar

Name: Blaze Moon

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Male

Height: 5"11

Weight: 143 lbs

Likes: being alone, sports, and red

Dislikes: his talent and almost everything

Looks: red shirt, red coat, red pants, and red shoes.

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer

SHSL hunter

SHSL hero

SHSL weapon

SHSL samurai

SHSL knight

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	2. Cosplayer

This well have bad grammar

Name: Karin Ice

Hair color: White

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Female

Height: 5'9

Weight: 110 lbs

Likes: Shaved ice and the cold

Dislikes: anything warm or hot

Looks: A white kimono, blue ribbons, White fox ears, white shoesshoes

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator: Ketsueki Kado

SHSL violinist: Ai Lin

SHSL plushie maker: Akari Pin

SHSL youtuber: Miye Top


	3. Hunter

This well have bad grammar

Name: Mike Flesh

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Black

Sex: male

Height: 6"7

Weight: 268 lbs

Likes: Hunting and fighting

Dislikes: loud noises and worms

Looks: A trucker hat, camo shirt, orange vest, black pants, hunting boots

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero

SHSL weapon

SHSL samurai

SHSL knight

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	4. Hero

This well have bad grammar

Name: Akame Law

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Sex: Female

Height: 5"7

Weight: 111 lbs

Likes: helping others and her self

Dislikes: evil and bugs

Looks: A black shirt, a red tie, green skirt, red shoes

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon

SHSL samurai

SHSL knight

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	5. Weapon

This well have bad grammar

Name: Mu Star

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 106 lbs

Likes: destroying things and Ace

Dislikes: everything

Looks: A blue shirt, blue pants, and a white cape

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai

SHSL knight

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	6. Samurai

This well have bad grammar

Name: Ty Law

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Sex: male

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130 lbs

Likes: helping others and challenges

Dislikes: sea food

Looks: A light blue kimono, wooden shoes, and sword on his back

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	7. Knight

This well have bad grammar

Name: Makoto Akuma

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Red

Sex: male

Height: 5'10

Weight: 159 lbs

Likes: spars and people

Dislikes: weaklings

Looks: A black shirt, white jacket , white pants, black shoes, and a eye patch

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	8. Ninja

This well have bad grammar

Name: Paul Lawchester

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Gold

Sex: male

Height: 5'1

Weight: 100 lbs

Likes: stealth and black

Dislikes: people breaking rule and being called small

Looks: Black ninja wear

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	9. Sloth

This well have bad grammar

Name: Ryu Sun

Hair color: orange

Eye color: green

Sex: male

Height: 5'2

Weight: 115 lbs

Likes: sleeping

Dislikes: loud noises

Looks: orange pajamas

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	10. Rapper

This well have bad grammar

Name: Dazno Anarchy

Hair color: Yellow

Eye color: Pink

Sex: male

Height: 5'8

Weight: 120 lbs

Likes: rapping and being dick to everyone

Dislikes: people beat him up and talk back to

Looks: A black hat, black shirt with no shelves (I forgot shirt is called.) With number 10, bagging pants, black socks, he doesn't wear shoes.

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	11. Psycho

This well have bad grammar

Name: Ace Lwolf

Hair color: White

Eye color: Unknown

Sex: male

Height: 5'10

Weight: 134 lbs

Likes: being quite and doing crazy things

Dislikes: call him crazy and rude people

Looks: A wears a yellow smile mask, black hoodie, peach pants, red shoes, and smiling pin on left side of his jacket

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	12. Death

This well have bad grammar

Name: Effole Ice

Hair color: Milky blue

Eye color: Red

Sex: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: 112 lbs

Likes: Death and Ace

Dislikes: Pig feet

Looks: A black jacket with hoodie, black skirt, and black shoes

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	13. Dictator

This well have bad grammar

Name: Ketsueki Kado

Hair color: Red and Black

Eye color: Rudy

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120 lbs

Likes: her town and cake

Dislikes: talks down to her

Looks: A black shirt, blue pants, and red and black shoes.

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator: Ketsueki Kado

SHSL violinist

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	14. Violinist

This well have bad grammar

Name: Ai Lin

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Pink

Sex: Female

Height: 6'10

Weight: 129 lbs

Likes: violin and classical music

Dislikes: rock n roll

Looks: A black dress, pink skirt musical notes on it, black slippers

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator: Ketsueki Kado

SHSL violinist: Ai Lin

SHSL plushing maker

SHSL youtuber


	15. Plushie Maker

This well have bad grammar

Name: Akari Pin

Hair color: Rainbow

Eye color: Blue and Green

Sex: Female

Height: 5'2

Weight: 101 lbs

Likes: sweets and hugs

Dislikes: violence and bugs

Looks: A pink bear suit

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator: Ketsueki Kado

SHSL violinist: Ai Lin

SHSL plushie maker: Akari Pin

SHSL youtuber


	16. YouTuber

This well have bad grammar

Name: Miye Top

Hair color: Black and Red

Eye color: Blue

Sex: Female

Height: 5'11

Weight: 110 lbs

Likes: sweets and pranks

Dislikes: bugs

Looks: A black shirt, jeans, red shoes

the students

SHSL bad luck: Blaze moon

SHSL cosplayer: Karin Ice

SHSL hunter: Mike Flesh

SHSL hero: Akame Law

SHSL weapon: Mu Star

SHSL samurai: Ty Law

SHSL knight: Makoto Akuma

SHSL ninja: Paul Lawchester

SHSL sloth: Ryu Sun

SHSL rapper: Dazno Anarchy

SHSL psycho: Ace Lwolf

SHSL death: Effole Ice

SHSL dictator: Ketsueki Kado

SHSL violinist: Ai Lin

SHSL plushie maker: Akari Pin

SHSL youtuber: Miye Top


	17. sorry

sorry for not updating


End file.
